


listen to me

by adorkable



Series: TG [1]
Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: — Хочу, чтобы сегодня ты слушал мои указания. Я буду только говорить, Рэй.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Series: TG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	listen to me

**Author's Note:**

> моим сладким, любимым, неподражаемым и охуенно талантливым гномам. спасибо вам за всё, и особенно за то, что не пиздите палками за мои упопотые хэды.

Домой к Рэю Тренер подъезжает после полуночи. В собственном теле к тому моменту ему уже насколько некомфортно от ожидания, что даже невинная бирка, которую он так и не срезал в своё время с футболки — мешает. Пальцы постоянно тянутся почесать и без того горячую кожу.  
Он не приказывал себе успокоиться на протяжении всей дороги, отлично понимая, что толку от этого никакого. Картинки уже появились в голове. Появились ещё в середине дня, после того, как Рэй написал, что ждёт его к вечеру. К вечеру не получилось, но ночь была впереди. И Тренер знает, что собирается получить от неё. Что собирается получить от Рэя.  
Дверь Рэй открывает с телефоном у уха, показывает на пальцах две минуты, примагничивая к ним взгляд.  
Он не собирается терять времени, даже в лице Рэя проскакивает то самое ожидание, которым, как Тренер в глубине души надеется, Рэй извелся так же сильно.  
Тренер моет руки, даже умывает лицо, хочет приложить холодную ладонь к шее, но не делает этого. Стягивает с себя куртку, которую оставляет на кухонном столе. Рэй всё ещё говорит по телефону. Без очков он выглядит чуть иначе, чуть менее напряжённо, хотя морщина между бровей свидетельствует о том, что разговор его не радует. Не радует и Тренера, который, пусть и может похвастаться большим запасом терпения, к той минуте, кажется, вот-вот его исчерпает.  
Когда Рэй заканчивает вызов, то даже телефон не успевает донести до стола — тянется ближе, целуя сразу голодно и глубоко.

— Не мог раньше, — говорит ему Тренер вместо извинения в самые губы, стоит поцелую закончиться.  
— Ничего-ничего, — Рэй проводит пальцами по его плечам и касается губами скулы, горячо выдыхает возле уха. — Я так устал за день.  
— Устал?  
— Да, но, — он сжимает глаза, как при тике, но чуть дольше. Теперь уже разобрать даже такие мелкие движения Тренеру не составляет труда.

Это «но» повисает в воздухе, его не наэлектролизовывает за считанные секунды лишь потому что мгновение, желание и жажда действия растянулись на несколько долгих дней. Тренер не за одну обеденную минуту пришёл к выводу, что хотел бы сделать с Рэем. Не за один вечер решил, в каком бы хотел сам быть настроении. И не за одну утреннюю чашку кофе понял, что Рэй согласен, а значит, долгих обсуждений можно не ждать.

— Хорошо, тогда пойдём, — он перехватывает руку Рэя, не позволяя взять телефон: — оставь его пока здесь.

Чуть позже, после того, как всё закончится, он обязательно вернётся на кухню: забрать телефон и налить Рэю воды.  
Пока Рэй идёт в сторону спальни, Тренер выключает звук на своём телефоне, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и направляется следом.  
Рэй уже успел включить свет. Тренер целует подставленную шею и свободной рукой тянется к выключателю. Снова становится темно. Пока они медленно идут до кровати, Тренер позволяет себе поддаваться Рэю. В тот момент, когда Рэй пытается утянуть его вниз, приходится остановиться.  
В темноте Тренер говорит словно чужим, решительным голосом:

— Хочу, чтобы сегодня ты слушал мои указания.

Рэй в ответ только сжимает пальцы у него на плече. Один раз — да, согласен.

— Я буду только говорить, Рэй.

Он собирается очень постараться, чтобы лишь говорить.  
Рэй сжимает пальцы ещё раз — да, всё ещё согласен.  
Тренер кивает самому себе, хоть и знает, что Рэй вряд ли увидит из-за темноты. Левее удаётся нащупать выключатель лампы, в комнате становится светлее. Свет приглушённый, но позволяет в своём тёплом свечении разглядеть на щеках Рэя едва заметный румянец.  
Приходится стащить с кровати покрывало и скинуть его на пол. Сейчас даже Рэю плевать на бардак.  
Тренер садится на кровать, в позе его нет ничего расслабленного. Он расставляет ноги, как если бы собирался сказать Рэю встать на колени. Этого, то ли к сожалению, то ли к счастью для рассудка Тренера, нет в программе. В сегодняшней так точно.

— Расстегни жилетку, но не торопись.

Словосочетание «не торопись» звучит почти издевательски для них двоих. Рэй облизывает губы и выдыхает, прежде, чем схватиться пальцами за ткань. Движение похоже на попытку зацепиться за жилет безопасности, но Рэй не тонет, а Тренер — далеко не океан.  
Через шесть вдохов и выдохов Рэй расстёгивает все пуговицы. Тренер даже думает, что увидит, как одежда падает на пол, но Рэй удивляет его и ждёт.

— Сними.

Рэй снимает её с себя и аккуратно кладет на стул. Впрочем, аккуратно — сильно сказано. Жилетку он не складывает и та в итоге чуть сползает, но на стуле остаётся.  
Тренер слышит его дыхание и тайно радуется, что контролирует себя достаточно, чтобы быть чуть менее громким. Пока. То, как дышит Рэй, сладко оседает в груди, заставляя сердце биться чуть чаще.

— Теперь вытащи ремень.

Рэй, успевший опустить взгляд в район паха Тренера, вскидывает голову. По глазам сразу становится видно, сколько мыслей пролетает в его голове.  
Это не обман зрения — у Рэя чуть дрожат пальцы, пока он расстёгивает пряжку.

— Медленнее, — напоминает Тренер. Голос чуть хрипит.

Рэй сжимает зубы — его желваки напрягаются, — и слушается беспрекословно. В этот раз Тренер не считает выдохи, знает лишь, что их было достаточно для того, чтобы не передумать. Не сообразить какой-то ещё вариант. Точнее, не сбиться с того, который он наметил и которому собирается — как бы сильно не хотелось другого, — следовать.  
В следующий раз, — мысленно обещает самому себе. Если бы мог пообещать одним взглядом — Рэй бы тоже это понял. Но сейчас важно не перегрузить, не перегреть его ещё до основной части.

— Отдай его мне.

Рэй складывает ремень пополам и делает несколько шагов вперёд. Достаточно, чтобы упереться своим коленом в колено Тренера. Ему хочется физического контакта, и не ему одному. Но нет.  
Пальцы скользят по коже, ремень удобно ложиться в ладонь. Сердце продолжает биться быстро, но уже сложнее понять, так ли быстро оно билось минуту назад.  
Чуть трясущиеся пальцы Рэя — следующее, на что смотрит Тренер. Ещё он видит выпуклость на джинсах, от которых тоже предстоит избавиться.

— Теперь рубашка, снизу вверх. И ещё раз, Рэй, — взгляд, с которым встречается Тренер, тёмен, как никогда: — медленно.

Ему даже приходит в голову мысль попросить Рэя сделать это одной рукой. Но сейчас это подобно садизму. Пока Рэй расправляется с рубашкой, Тренер сворачивает ремень, встаёт с кровати и кладёт его поверх жилетки, поправляя её на стуле.  
Возможно, он слышит облегчённый выдох Рэя, стоит оказаться за его спиной. Возможно, Рэю в принципе тяжело дышать от происходящего. Как и Тренеру. Они ещё даже толком не начали.  
Хочется коснуться, но Тренер садится обратно. Как раз, когда у Рэя в запасе остаётся три пуговицы.

— Стой.

Пальцы замирают, Тренеру хочется любоваться на Рэя бесконечно долго. 

— Ослабь галстук.

Как хорошо, что Рэй встретил его одетым именно так, как обычно. Насыщенный синий цвет рубашки идет к его глазам, лучше подходит только к коже, которую больше не прячет под собой ткань.

— Ослабь, но оставь его на себе, рубашку после этого расстегни до конца.

Рэй тяжело сглатывает и слушается. Он чуть запрокидывает голову и смотрит на Тренера из-под ресниц.  
Они очень близко, если бы Тренер хотел — мог бы протянуть руку и коснуться живота Рэя. Прочертить по коже ногтями, почувствовать мгновенную реакцию, то как сократились бы мышцы. Возможно, Рэй бы даже зашипел, что делал редко, но всё же делал.  
Тренер не делает ничего из этого, лишь следит за длинными пальцами, которые вытаскивают последнюю пуговицу из петли. Теперь можно разглядеть грудную клетку Рэя, увидеть, как часто та вздымается.

— Джинсы, — он впивается пальцами в правое колено. То, которое иногда мучает его болями по ночам, но сейчас спокойно. Хочется отвлечь себя, не дать утонуть.

У Тренера точно нет спасательного жилета, а глаза Рэя всё больше похожи на океан. В шторм. И ему хочется утонуть, но сделать это чуть позже.  
Рэй с усмешкой на губах вытаскивает пуговицы из шлёвок, и проезжается ладонью по паху, но лишь втягивает воздух, очень глубоко и через зубы.

— Я сказал лишь снять джинсы, Рэй, — Тренер впивается пальцами в колено ещё сильнее, лишь бы не дать себе сорваться.

Сейчас совсем непонятно, кому из них тяжелее. Да и что вообще означает это «тяжелее».  
Рэй зависает на несколько секунд, но возвращается. Джинсы он едва ли не срывает с себя. Вопросительный взгляд, в котором кроме вопроса можно увидеть столько разного, упирается во взгляд Тренера.  
Одежды на Рэе достаточно, чтобы продолжить в постели.  
Хотя можно снять кое-что ещё.

— Сними часы.

С этим Рэй справляется быстрее всего и кладёт их на прикроватный столик, у которого и замирает в ожидании.

— Ложись, — Тренер чуть поворачивается, поднимает правую ногу выше на кровать, пока не упирается пяткой в левое колено. Не самая удобная поза, но он не планирует пробыть в ней долго. Или по крайней мере не так долго, чтобы она начала отвлекать от Рэя.

Рэй залезает на кровать так, как будто всю неделю не спал. Неторопливо и плавно. Тренер рад тому, что не нужно напоминать про отсутствие спешки.  
Рэй ложится сначала на бок, возможно, ждёт, что Тренер коснётся его, присоединится к нему, нарушит своё обещание про «лишь говорить». Хочется поддаться мольбе в чужом взгляде, обещаниям, которые не нужно там выискивать — они на самой поверхности, блестят своим наличием, но (опять) нет. После недолгого ожидания Рэй ложится на спину.  
Полы рубашки он чуть поднимает, так, чтобы не мешали движениям. Тёмная ткань трусов натянута на члене и вкупе со слабым освещением позволяет разглядеть ровно столько, столько нужно Тренеру в тот самый момент. Рэй заведён, как заведён и Тренер. Пара поцелуев и полное послушание — ничего лишнего.  
Закрыв глаза Рэй лежит и ждёт, не сдаётся. Не сдаётся потому что последнее, что планировал Тренер от этой встречи — битва. Ему хочется наслаждения, и доставить это наслаждение Рэю. 

— Коснись собственных губ, — он предлагает Рэю самому выбрать руку.

Рэй исполняет мгновенно. Руку выбирает левую. Сначала проходится пальцами по бороде, но касается губ, приоткрывает их, дышит на кончики пальцев, так, что голова может закружиться. Его глаза всё ещё закрыты.

— Поцелуй их.

Рэй целует, прижимается мягко. Поскольку Тренер не утруждает себя полной формулировкой, то через пару секунд видит, как между пальцами скользит язык.  
Ох, да, ладно.

— Погладь горло, но не дави, галстук не трогай.

Рэй чуть выгибается на кровати, сжимает при этом рот. Дыхание его при этом становится чуть чаще, чем до, напрягается даже нос. И снова левая рука, Рэй проходится широким прикосновением от самого подбородка и гладит кожу. На моменте, когда ребро ладони касается ткани галстука, Рэй скулит сквозь зубы, но коротко. Он возвращает движение обратно к подбородку и повторяет. Во второй раз никакого скулежа, лишь дыхание.

— Распахни рубашку, — Тренер облизывает пересохшие губы и понимает, что всё это время дышит через рот. Не очень-то помогает, язык сам уже стал сухой. Он прикусывает его, закрывает рот, ждёт, пока вернётся слюна и лишь после этого облизывает губы вновь. Рот после этого закрывает, хотя отлично понимает, что скоро кожа вновь станет сухой. Рэй к тому моменту уже справился в рубашкой, руки безвольно раскинуты в стороны. — Сожми сосок. Правый.

Он проверяет, ведь нужно убедиться. Секунда и Тренер слабо улыбается, а будь у Рэя открыты глаза, не позволил бы себе такой бурной в данных обстоятельствах реакции.  
Левой рукой Рэй тянется и касается соска, сначала обводит его по кругу, а потом зажимает между указательным и средним пальцами. Чтобы было хорошо видно. И чтобы было хорошо видно, все свои предыдущие движения он тоже делал левой рукой.  
Тренеру хочется сказать, какой Рэй охуенный. И он обязательно скажет после. Или прибережёт эти слова до следующего раза, как прибережёт и все те мысли, что появились в его голове за последние двадцать минут. Или даже за последние несколько часов.

— Отпусти и повтори, — Рэй чуть приподнимает поясницу, призывая Тренера самого коснуться, но повторяет движение. Во второй раз он сжимает сосок между указательным и большим пальцем. Реакция не заставляет себя ждать — рот Рэя приоткрывается и Тренер слышит стон, который вибрацией отдаётся в его паху. Хочется коснуться самого себя, коснуться Рэя, забить. Вечный соблазн, избегать которого с каждой минутой становится всё сложнее. Чтобы не позволить себе слабости Тренер снова касается колена, снова впивается в него пальцами.

Они с Рэем не зеркалят действия друг друга, но что-то в этом есть.

— Теперь второй, — ему пригодится говорить медленно, чтобы не сбиться, не потеряться окончательно в таком Рэе. Может и хорошо, что глаза тот решил закрыть?

Правая рука Рэя впивается в одеяло, костяшки бледнеют. Тренер смотрит на собственную руку, которая находится не так далеко и мечтает о прикосновении.

— Сильнее, — вместо этого говорит он. Голос звучит почти как у незнакомца.

Рэй резко затягивается воздухом и делает, как сказано.

— Оближи пальцы и повтори, — Тренер смотрит, как Рэй проталкивает в глубину и жар рта сразу три пальца, он не облизывает, а сосёт их, но делает это так недолго, что всё остаётся без комментариев.

Потому что единственный, который приходит Тренеру на ум в тот момент не соответствует плану. Не то, что не соответствует, а может порушить вообще всё. И это хорошо ровно настолько, насколько и плохо.  
Рэй вытаскивает пальцы изо рта, на показ прикасается к ним языком — не позволяя излишку слюны сорваться.  
Прикосновение оставляет следы вокруг ореола, Рэй не торопится и размазывает слюну по коже, сжимает сосок пальцами лишь после того, как Тренер тяжело выдыхает, без слов напоминая, чего ждёт.  
Слюна высыхает быстро и Рэй повторяет движение. Затылком упирается в подушку и во второй раз засовывает пальцы в рот чуть глубже, так, что Тренеру отчётливо видно, как передние зубы упираются в фаланги. Приходит очередная мысль — наплевать на всё, оказаться максимально близко и заменить пальцы Рэя своими. Наваждение, в которое Тренер сам себя же и затянул. Колено отзывается лёгкой болью — так сильно он его стискивает.  
Рэй выдыхает рвано — пока засовывал себе пальцы в рот до самой глотки, успел задержать дыхание. Теперь он размазывает слюну по другому соску, и давит его между пальцами сильнее, чем раньше. Его грудная клетка вздымается всё чаще.

— Ниже, — Тренер не уверен, что говорит это не шёпотом, но плевать, ведь Рэй делает, что нужно — соскальзывает ещё чуть влажными пальцами ниже, проводит ими до самого пупка. Реальна ли чуть поблёскивающая дорожка, что появляется под взглядом Тренера, или нет, остаётся загадкой. — Обведи пупок.

Ему снова видно, как чуть подрагивают пальцы, выводя закольцованное движение.

— Открой глаза, — всё, хватит.

Рэй действует с задержкой, но движение не прекращает, а когда его взгляд фокусируется на потолке, то он меняет направление и начинает гладить свою кожу уже против часовой стрелки.

— Посмотри на меня, — Тренер чуть наклоняется, чтобы раньше попасть в поле зрения Рэя.

Это не игра света, Рэй переполнен. Может, поэтому предпочёл закрыть глаза, не дать Тренеру увидеть всё и сразу. Ответить на подобные же действия со стороны Тренера, который не даёт сделать всё и сразу. Или вернее сказать, сделать всё и быстро.

— Ты в порядке?

Ему нужно убедиться. Рэй в состоянии говорить, Тренер не запрещал ему этого. Рэй сам выбрал молчание.  
Сначала раздается едва слышный стон, язык скользит, очерчивая собой губы, которые успели пересохнуть так же, как и у самого Тренера. Рэй пробует во второй раз:

— Да.

Из всех вариаций ответа он выбирает самый короткий, и это намёк с его стороны — не отвлекайся. Он словно не подозревает, что весь его вид для Тренера сплошная проверка. Но этого «да» хватает для того, чтобы продолжить.

— Расстегни манжеты.

Рэй чуть поднимает брови, когда вновь смотрит на него. Его глаза чуть прикрыты. Правая рука наконец-то отпускает одеяло, Рэй разводит пальцы в стороны. Тренер чувствует в этом движении понятный дискомфорт — у него самого правая рука уже начинает неметь от силы, которую он использует, чтобы держать себя за колено. Это самое колено не является последним рубежом, но помогает оставлять мысли в относительной трезвости.  
Лишь после того, как Рэй чуть разминает пальцы, он расстёгивает манжету на левой руке, а потом и на правой. В этот раз у него выходит действительно медленно, торопиться не получается, собственное тело не даёт ему израсходовать энергию лишний раз.  
С манжетами покончено, Рэй в совершенно расстёгнутой рубашке выглядит... Тренер не может подобрать слов. И не может поверить, что сам додумался до подобного. И хорошо, что он не сообразил о чём-то подобном раньше. Ему нужно было время, как и Рэю. Дело не в данной ночи, а в их отношениях в целом.  
И сколько бы они не трахались до того, Рэй ни в одной из своих рубашек не выглядел так, как выглядит сейчас. Словно его уже выебали. И он хочет ещё, просит ещё одним лишь взглядом, а дополнительно умоляет об этом приоткрытым ртом.  
Рэй выглядит как картина, которую нельзя никому показывать.

— Хочу, чтобы ты погладил себя по лицу, представь, что это делаю я.

И он сбивается, тянет сначала правую руку, но почти прижав её к лицу, замирает. Рэй хочет продолжать это шоу для Тренера. Рэй отказывается понимать, что всё это в первую очередь для него. Что он сам должен насладиться.  
Левая рука скользит по лбу, тянется выше, пальцы зарываются в волосы, но причёску не портят, потому что Рэй уже лежит чуть взлохмаченный. Тренер замечает это лишь сейчас.  
Рэй следит за ним взглядом, хотя постоянно срывается в сторону, и глаза с каждым разом тяжелее держать открытыми. Тренер же не может закрыть свои и моргает так редко, что уже перестаёт понимать, зачем ему вообще столь бесполезное движение.

— Закрой глаза, Рэй.

Секунда и он слушается. Пальцы увереннее скользят по волосам, возвращаются ко лбу, мягко очерчивают бровь, спускаются ниже, накрывают веко. Тренер видит, как Рэй гладит ресницы. Мимолётно — сам бы Тренер задержался на них дольше. Рэй опять возвращает прикосновение ко лбу, чуть задирает голову, чтобы огладить нос, запнуться на его кончике, перейти на щёку, пройтись по бороде. Последнее, что делает Рэй, это приоткрывает рот и касается его. Тренер почти не видит, скорее на подсознательном уровне понимает, что Рэй легко целует каждый палец. Рэй в подтверждение касается отдельным поцелуем большого, и вжимает его в собственные губы.  
Тренер в ту секунду думает, что происходит полный пиздец. И он этим пиздецом руководит, а Рэй беспрекословно подчиняется.  
Взгляд останавливается на галстуке, перескакивает на рубашку. Тренер разглядывает всё то, что оставил на Рэе, оставил, чтобы запомнить эти отдельные элементы. Оставил, чтобы Рэй не чувствовал себя совсем голым, не чувствовал уязвимым.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Тренер. В этот раз шепчет, Рэю больше и не нужно, он в очередной раз делает глубокий вдох. В очередной раз выгибается на кровати. В очередной раз сжимает одеяло правой рукой. Левой он накрывает своё лицо, почти закрывается, и ждёт.

Вопрос о том, готов ли Рэй к продолжению, Тренер проглатывает. Проглатывает лишь потому что не уверен, что сам готов. Если эта часть далась ему не так легко, как он воображал (господи, какая глупость), то дальше будет лишь тяжелее. Тяжелее не поддаться самому себе. И дело даже не в том, будет ли Рэй его провоцировать. Рэй сам по себе провокация, особенно в таком виде.

— Сейчас я коснусь тебя, я хочу снять с тебя бельё.

Рэй кивает.

— Ты не должен меня трогать.

Рэй кивает ещё раз. Тренеру хочется погладить его по лицу, обойтись без слов. Вместо этого он встаёт и обходит кровать. Колено чуть дёргает, в такт сердцебиению.  
Его собственный стояк, зажатый в два слоя одежды кажется слишком горячим. Тренер проезжается по нему ладонью, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, но не срабатывает.  
Пальцами Рэй держится — за одеяло и подушку. Он чуть сгибает ноги, когда Тренер приземляется коленом на кровать.  
Коснуться его хочется везде и сразу, рот наполняется слюной, когда Тренер поддевает резинку трусов. Рэй под ним замирает. Он чуть приподнимает таз, чтобы Тренеру было легче.  
Пальцы касаются чуть влажной кожи. Невозможно удержаться, но следом идёт обещание себе, что больше это не повторится. В ту же секунду Тренер понимает, что врёт, но лишь себе будущему, с Рэем он остаётся честным. В этих касаниях очень много и всего одно: _я хочу тебя_.  
Рэй стонет сквозь зубы, с закрытыми глазами он наверняка чувствует сильнее, тем более, что он заведён, как и Тренер.  
До последней секунды, пока трусы не оказываются на полу, Тренер не позволяет себе смотреть никуда, кроме как Рэю в лицо. После разрешает — член хочется обернуть пальцами, взять в рот, раздвинуть ноги Рэя, зафиксировать бёдра у себя на плечах, чтобы быть ближе, чтобы в очередной раз контролировать, но другим способом.  
Ему требуется три медленных вдоха и ещё более медленных выдоха, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Малейшего движения или звука от Рэя в тот момент было бы достаточно, чтобы Тренер сорвал свои планы. Сорвал и был бы этому несказанно рад.  
Он смотрит на носки и чуть улыбается, решает, что те пока ещё не время снимать. Или не снимать вообще. С трудом он встаёт с кровати, обходит её и возвращается на прежнее место.

— Коснись себя, не торопись.

В голове же бьётся заполошно: быстрее, быстрее, не медли ни секунды.  
Рэй снова облизывает пальцы, потом раздумывает и облизывает ладонь. В этот раз не предпринимает никаких попыток покрасоваться, лижет широко и повторяет движение пару раз, прежде чем опустить руку. Гладит себя по низу живота, не касается члена. У Тренера во рту, который совсем недавно наполнился слюной, снова становится сухо. Каждый вдох тоже кажется сухим, как будто Рэй — печка и раскалил помещение до того, что дышать теперь выходит с трудом.  
Он касается головки, обводит её, сжимает пальцами, один стон спустя обхватывает член нормально, скользит пальцами по всей длине. Тренер с трудом, но всё же переводит взгляд на лицо Рэя, проверяет, закрыты ли его глаза. Закрыты.

— Используй вторую руку, — Тренер следит за тем, как Рэй во второй раз отрывает её от одеяла. Видит перстень.

В голове быстро проскальзывает нужная мысль. Нужная и немного предательская.  
Ему нужно смухлевать, даже больше, чем это нужно Рэю.

— Стой, — рука замирает в воздухе.

Тренер делает движение навстречу, видит, как у Рэя поджимается живот, видит головку, которая то показывается, то исчезает в не сильно сжатом кулаке.  
Пальцами Тренер сжимает запястье Рэя и ему в голову бьёт то, насколько же быстрый пульс он ощущает. У самого такой же. Язык скользит по губам. Он открывает рот и тянет мизинец Рэя внутрь, облизывает его, стараясь сделать всё быстро. Стараясь не наслаждаться каждой секундой, но здесь нет вариантов. То, как у Рэя дрожат ресницы, как он начинает дрочить чуть быстрее — всё это наслаждение не может уже стать для Тренера чем-то другим.  
Палец выскальзывает изо рта, Тренер быстро снимает кольцо и держит его теперь в кулаке. Готов уже сжимать его вместо собственного колена. Рэй отмирает, его даже хватает, чтобы показать лёгкую ухмылку, да, энергию он всё ещё бережёт. Но правой рукой он не продолжает движение к члену, а наоборот — тянется ею ко рту, и засовывает в него ровно мизинец.  
Тренер мог бы кончить от одного этого. Но у него есть установка и по ней кончить должен Рэй. Сначала Рэй, а потом уже Тренер.  
Рэй обсасывает палец и лишь после этого делает то, что сказал сделать Тренер.  
Ноги он чуть разводит, сгибает их в коленях. Тренеру приходится немного повернуться, пока ещё немного. Рэй обхватывает яички и массирует их, начинает толкаться бёдрами вверх. Дыхание становится резче, прерывистее, поверхностнее.

— Не торопись, — язык почти не заплетается, хотя и создаётся ощущение, что он занимает собой весь рот.

Рэй вздыхает тяжело, во вздохе этом: я постараюсь.  
И он правда старается, Тренер не ожидал от него ничего другого. Рэй перестаёт двигать руками вразнобой, находит ритм. Рубашка ему не мешает, расстёгнутые манжеты красиво смотрятся на коже. На влажной коже. Рэй облизывает губы.  
Перстень впивается в собственную ладонь, когда Тренер готов поддаться. И он уже не понимает, кому именно поддаться — собственному желанию или тому, как Рэй беспрекословно исполняет всё, что слышит. Чужая покорность открывает Тренеру множество вопросов, отвечать на которые стоит не под покровом ночи. И уж точно отвечать не тогда, когда предмет этих вопросов отдрачивает себе, а дыхание его сбито.  
Рэй сжимает яички ещё раз, а потом кладёт на них ладонь. Тренеру хочется накрыть её своей. Тренер заворожен, ему тяжело буквально всё, а особенно тяжело смотреть и не вмешиваться.  
Галстук Рэя окончательно сбился и теперь больше похож на поводок. Шея Рэя напряжена, её хочется облизать.  
Ощущение, что на какую бы часть тела Тренер не посмотрел в данный момент — везде ему захочется коснуться. Поцеловать, погладить, укусить, возможно, оставить быстро тускнеющий след от ладони.  
В другой раз, — снова обещает он себе. В этой ночи столько же обещаний, сколько и просьб для Рэя.  
С ритма он не сбивается, но потому, как каждый раз задерживается пальцами на влажной головке, Тренер понимает, что основная часть ещё не выполнена. Да, рубеж пройден, но всё должно закончиться не так.

— Рэй, — зовёт он. Рэй не прекращает движение и приоткрывает глаза.

Они блестят, радужки не видно, но она постепенно проявляется благодаря слабому свету ночника.

— Ты хочешь продолжить?

Рэй в ответ охает, но замедляет движения.  
_Продолжить? Это ещё не всё?_ — читается в его взгляде.  
Конечно, это ещё не всё. Тренер ждёт, ему нужно услышать. Его совсем не удивило открытие, которое он сделал довольно быстро при общении с Рэем — ему тоже необходимо слышать. Порой кивка недостаточно. Порой недостаточно даже сообщения. Только голос.  
Тренер устроил происходящее ещё и по этой причине. Но она не самая веская, пусть и присутствует в списке среди остальных.

— Да, — Рэй чуть прокашливается, правая рука скользит обратно на живот, как и левая.

Не отводя взгляда от его лица Тренер встаёт с кровати. Хочется тут же рухнуть обратно, сорвать с себя штаны и прекратить всё. Он никогда не был слабым. Бессильным — да, и далеко не раз, но никак не слабым. Рэй что-то с ним делает и прекрасно об этом знает.  
Кольцо выпадает из его кулака, звонко стукается о дерево прикроватного столика. Тренер краем глаза видит беспокойное движение Рэя, тот тянет рубашку в разные стороны, лишь бы хоть как-то занять собственные руки и сделать это не членом. Рэй намерен продолжить.  
Тренер достаёт смазку из второго ящика, провожает взглядом упаковку презервативов и закрывает ящик. Рэй уже следит за ним не отрывая взгляда, когда Тренер обходит кровать и садится у него в ногах.

— Положи подушку под задницу, — Рэй чуть закатывает глаза, но тянется за подушкой.

Ему понятно, что будет дальше, и понятно, что положение не самое удобное. Так что Рэй чуть приподнимается на локтях и подтягивается ближе к изголовью, лишь после этого подтыкает под себя подушку. Тренер подсаживается ещё ближе.

— Расставь ноги шире.

Тренер сжимает флакон смазки и радуется, что тот из пластика — ничего ему не будет от излишней силы. Рэй упирается пятками в кровать. Выставляет себя напоказ.  
Чтобы лишний раз не проверять свою выдержку, Тренер кладет флакон рядом с правой рукой Рэя и кивает на него. Говорить вслух? Да, блядь, конечно, говорить. В горле едва ли не свербеть начинает от желания произнести всего два слова.

— Растяни себя.

Он не добавляет «не торопись». Не требуется. Рэй и сам не любит спешку в этом моменте.  
Смотреть хочется везде и сразу, можно лишь пожалеть о жалких возможностях человеческих глаз, но Тренеру сейчас не до того. Он подгибает под себя левую ногу, оказывается к Рэю так близко, как только можно, чтобы едва ли не физически ощущать все его действия.  
Рэй выдавливает немного смазки на пальцы, трет их, следит за собственными движениями. Его шея напряжена, как и руки, пресс, ноги, весь он натянут.  
Рэй тянется себе между ног и обводит пальцем, сегодня у него одни круговые движения и Тренеру даже не нужно ничего про это говорить. Тренер сделал бы всё точно так же. Или почти так? Возможно, он бы добавил свой язык, но про это сейчас лучше не думать. Не думать про то, как Рэй бы обязательно всхлипнул, как выгнулся бы, лишь бы оказаться ещё ближе, открыться ещё шире.  
Тренер следит как завороженный, а Рэй играет с собой. Палец проскальзывает внутрь по первую фалангу и возвращается назад, снова обводит по кругу, теперь уже Рэй старается чуть сильнее и палец оказывается глубже.  
Его дыхание теперь тихое и напряжённое, Рэй хочет растянуть удовольствие для Тренера. Тренер хочет, чтобы Рэй не считал минуты и делал то, что ему говорят. И делал это медленно, так что до третьей фаланги Рэй доходит к третьему разу. Тренер видит, как правая нога Рэя начинает уезжать в сторону, пока сам Рэй запрокидывает голову. Он не стонет, но почти наверняка двигает пальцем внутри себя. Он должен сделать именно это.  
Прикосновение случается быстрее, чем Тренер успевает себя остановить. Ладонь ложится на носок, на щиколотку. Носок к тому времени сбился, так что под пальцами чувствуется горячая кожа. Тренер гладит её и смотрит Рэю в лицо. Рот приоткрыт и видны зубы.

— Продолжай.

Рэй выдыхает сухо и добавляет второй палец. Тренер смотрит на член, который всё такой же твёрдый. Его всё ещё хочется взять в рот, облизать. Или облизать всего Рэя? Мысли сбиваются, как в очередной раз сбивается дыхание. Рэй трахает себя уже двумя пальцами, но пока не подаётся на них, пока лишь разводит их в стороны, когда вытаскивает из себя и вводит их обратно без определённого ритма.  
Его хочется поцеловать. Погладить. Сказать ему, как хорошо у него всё выходит, как правильно он выполняет каждую просьбу.  
_Просьбу_. Даже у себя в голове Тренер продолжает называть это именно так. Ему всё ещё тяжело свыкнуться с мыслью, что он отдаёт команды.  
Рэй, как надеется Тренер, не проверяет собственную выносливость и улавливает всё, что происходит с ним. Когда Рэй впервые громко стонет, Тренер лишь гладит кожу, забирается двумя пальцами под ткань носка, но не стягивает его. Тренер старается заземлить собственным прикосновением, сделать так, чтобы Рэй не забывал про комфорт.

— Добавь третий.

Тяжело сглотнув, Рэй мотает головой. На секунду кажется, что он сопротивляется, но Тренер приглядывается и видит, что Рэй трётся лицом о подушку. Пытается получить ещё немного тактильных ощущений. Тренер пожалел бы его, если бы не получал от процесса такой откровенный кайф. Собственное возбуждение становится лишь сильнее, но всё ещё не сильнее желания увидеть Рэя таким.  
Сделать Рэя таким его собственными руками.  
Его руками и словами Тренера.  
Он смотрит на влажную дырку и постепенно теряет остатки самообладания. Тренер понимает, что пальцы свободной руки сам не понял когда, положил на собственный член. Хватка не крепкая, она больше обещает, чем даёт ощущение облегчения.  
Чёрт, всю одежду придётся стирать, как и белье.  
Рэй левой рукой снова берёт смазку. Движения его медленные, Тренер смотрит ему в лицо и понимает, что всё это Рэй делает на ощупь, с закрытыми глазами. Рэй не хочет перегреться, Рэю достаточно и того, что Тренер касается его ноги, что Тренер видит его таким, что Тренер продолжает говорить с ним.  
Три пальца Рэй вводит в себя медленнее, чем делал всё, что было до. Пальцы входят внутрь, а воздух выходит из лёгких Рэя.

— Дыши, дыши, — напоминает Тренер. Он с трудом понимает, как дышит сам, для чего дышит и что вообще происходит. Это всё ещё возбуждение, но какой-то новый уровень, который открылся ему лишь этой ночью. И ему не хочется пропустить ни секунды из того, что к нему прилагается.

Рэй шипит, но не от боли или дискомфорта, он шипит на Тренера. Рэю хочется нормальных прикосновений, ему хочется в себе не собственные пальцы, а член Тренера. Возможно даже без резинки.  
Тренер усмехается, его тянет и тянется вперёд, к колену Рэя, но он умудряется остановиться. Остановиться и продолжить смотреть за тем, как Рэй трахает себя, с каждой секундой начиная подчиняться ритму, который на удивление продолжает быть медленным.

— Да, вот так, — шепчет Тренер.

Кожа Рэя под его пальцами влажная и уже не понять от чего именно — от жара Рэя или от того, что Тренер сам весь внутри полыхает стольким количеством желаний и идей, что их трудно не начать поочередно произносить вслух.  
Рэй вскидывает бёдра, стонет он с оттяжкой. Тренер сразу вспоминает первый раз. Когда они так торопились, что он чудом не оторвал от рубашки Рэя несколько пуговиц, а презерватив вылетал из пальцев дважды, чего не случалось даже при ужасающе пьяных перепихонах, которые были словно в другой жизни.  
Рэй дёргает правой рукой, хочет совершить движение, но не делает ничего. Его глаза всё ещё закрыты. Пальцы влажно скользят, Тренер прикипает взглядом к запястью, которое и в обычный день выглядит как идеальное место для поцелуя. Прямо сейчас Рэй весь идеален. Растрёпанный, румяный, вспотевший, раскрытый, горячий, послушный.  
Тренер вновь гладит его по лодыжке и говорит:

— Добавь ещё палец.

Рэй стонет. Стонет, как умирающий, но слушается.  
Он помнит это ощущение, помнит, какой Рэй внутри, помнит, как любит дразнить его, не заканчивать движение, засовывать в него пальцы лишь до середины, смотреть за тем, как дырка сжимается. Ощущать, как Рэй пульсирует вокруг него. Как Рэй превращается в одно лишь желание: _дай-дай-дай_.  
И Рэй помнит это тоже, но он с собой милосерднее, он вставляет четыре пальца и замирает на них, набирает воздух и начинает движение, почти не доставая пальцы, не позволяя Тренеру разглядеть всё. Тренеру и не нужно, ему достаточно и так, он сам уже переполнен, почти до краёв, одно лишнее движение и выльется, расплескается.  
Собственная ладонь снова ложится на штаны, сжимает член, Тренер стонет одновременно с Рэем, заставляя его открыть глаза.  
Рэй открывает рот чуть шире, хочет что-то сказать, но молчит, облизывает губы и продолжает трахать себя, продолжает смотреть на Тренера так, словно это его пальцы сейчас в нем до самых костяшек.  
Мучение пора заканчивать? Только вот чье оно, это мучение?

— Подрочи себе.

И это тоже не очень удобно, но Тренер знает, что Рэю не нужно много. Он обхватывает пальцами член и сжимает губы, вскидывается на кровати. Тренер продолжает держать его за лодыжку, хотя мысленно сам дрочит Рэю. Мысленно он уже по самые яйца в нём, сжимает его своими руками, делает их единым целым, пусть и на очень короткий срок.

— Рэй, — зовёт лишним напоминанием. Смотрит в глаза, которые, да, которые как тот самый шторм и Тренер предсказуемо тонет, но не сдаётся до последнего. Ему тяжело дышать, волны возбуждения захлёстывают, мешают внятно соображать, внятно говорить.  
— Д... — у Рэя не получается. Слишком много всего сразу. Приходится разрываться, выбирать, что временно поставить на паузу. Рэй перестаёт насаживаться на пальцы, и тогда выигрывает себе две секунды, чтобы сказать: — Джеймс.

Чего он хочет? Наверное, того же, что хочет Тренер.  
Нельзя? Можно, но цель не в этом.  
Понятно, что Рэю нужен он, хоть как-то ещё. Так что Тренер возвращается к той мысли, к тому движению, которое так и не закончил. Одновременно с этим Рэй толкает внутрь себя пальцы, зависает. Зависает ровно тогда, когда Тренер касается ртом в открытом поцелуе его колена и прижимается губами к коже, не в силах заставить себя оттолкнуться обратно.  
Рэй хрипит и кончает, пачкает себе живот. У Тренера пульсирует всё тело, он весь шумит внутри, в ушах стоит вата, живот скручивает, член откликается на каждую картинку, которую успевают запечатлеть глаза.  
Последний тяжёлый выдох и Рэй расслабляется. Тренер скользит рукой выше, держится уже за колено, в которое сбоку упирается лбом. Он хочет увидеть, не зря на нём каким-то чудом остались очки, и получает: Рэй достаёт из себя влажные пальцы, его дырка сжимается, отпуская их.  
Кажется, проходит целая вечность до момента, когда Рэй оживает, все это время Тренер не двигается, не решается, не может осознать, что всё позади. А что это за «всё» ему останется на дальнейшие размышления. Ему и Рэю тоже.

— Иди сюда, — просит Рэй, голос севший, как после долгого крика.

Тренер с трудом заставляет себя двигаться, когда он ложится рядом с Рэем на бок, то может только смотреть ему в глаза. Что и делает, пока влажной рукой Рэй пробирается ему в штаны, оттягивает резинку трусов и сжимает член.  
Рэя всего потряхивает, Тренер и видит это, и чувствует. Остаётся только дышать Рэю в губы и сжимать его свободной рукой, прижимать к себе в жажде почувствовать то, что уже закончилось, но не ушло окончательно.  
Ему бы хватило только слова, но вместо этого Рэй закидывает на него ногу. Дальше Тренер действует в полубессознательном состоянии. Он гладит влажную ягодицу, сжимает её, чувствует, как у Рэя сбивается дыхание — прямо Тренеру в губы. Пальцы скользят дальше, выдохи получаются непослушными, ему сложно сосредоточиться.  
Когда он касается дырки, Рэй хнычет, но жмётся ближе. Они и без того так близко, что почти неудобно, но Тренеру плевать, и, что самое главное, плевать Рэю.  
Он лишь трогает, собирает смазку, а потом вставляет два пальца. Всё это время Рэй продолжает дрочить ему так медленно, как не дрочил себе. Но стоит Тренеру почувствовать тот жар и давление изнутри, как его пробирает до белого взрыва перед глазами.  
Рэй, кажется, целует его, но Тренер не может ответить, его прошибает целиком и полностью. Как совсем недавно прошибло Рэя.  
Сознание возвращается неохотно. Рэй лежит рядом и смотрит в потолок. Тренер смотрит на Рэя и не может отвести взгляд.  
Он всё ещё тяжело дышит, да и к Тренеру дыхание возвращается с трудом. Его самого словно выебали. И он остался доволен.  
Судя по выражению лица Рэя, с тем, остался ли доволен он, вопросов нет. Остался. Доволен и, кажется, немного в шоке.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — наконец нарушает молчание Рэй. — Но это подождёт до утра.  
— Пойдём в душ?  
— Пойдём, — он поворачивается и смотрит на Тренера. На лице... Да, именно то, что хочется увидеть. Расслабленность. — Но по очереди.

Тренер не сдерживает смешок.

— И спать будем в гостевой спальне, последнее, что я сейчас хочу делать, это менять бельё.

Да, да, Тренер согласен на такое.  
Рэй нависает на ним, упирается локтем в кровать.

— Ты просто пиздец, — шепчет в губы.

Тренер целует Рэя.  
В голове у него пусто-звонко.

**Author's Note:**

> предлагаю вам прослушать следующую композицию Black Atlass - By My Side feat. SONIA


End file.
